Yi Yun/Cultivation
Cultivation Breakthroughs Qi Type * Pure Yang Body Type * Seamless Body ** Mortal Blood Seamless Body (chapter 34) ** Minor Seamless Body (chapter 841) * Pure Yang Body ** Initial Stage (chapter 300) ** Middle Stage (chapter 418) ** Late Stage (chapter 432) ** Perfect (chapter 495) * Primordial Chaos Body ** Minor Primordial Chaos Body (chapter 1510) Bloodlines * Heaven Devouring Wyrm absorbed of it's [[Ancient Fey Bone]] (chapter 841) * Blood Dragon absorbed of its dragon bone’s vertebral keel blood marrow (chapter 916) * Dragon Emperor absorbed of [[Dragon Emperor] Relic] (chapter 1283) * Celestial's Ancestor God blood (chapter 1558) * Celestial's Divine Blood Origins{Blood Essence} drops the size of a fist (Chapter 1623) Nomological Truths *Saber Intent (chapter 234) **Saber Intent ***Initial Stage (chapter 696) ***? *Sword ** Sword Intent *** Initial Stage (chapter 309) *** Small Success Stage (chapter 699) *** Large Success Stage (chapter 699) ** Heart of the Sword *** Initial Stage (chapter 1092) *** Small Success Stage *** Large Success Stage (chapter 1230) ** Sword Soul *** ? ** Heavenly Dao of the Sword *Pure Yang (chapter 263) *Pure Yin (chapter 544) *Withering (chapter 725) *Space **Void Tearing (chapter 754) **Partitioning the Heavens (chapter 1171) **Spatial Slash (chapter 1171) **Void Transference (chapter 1171) **Teleportation (chapter 1171) **Refining Independent Spaces (chapter 1171) *Fire (chapter 799) *Lightning (chapter 1616) *Engulfing (Heaven Devouring) (chapter 847) *Time (chapter 991) **River of the Netherworld (chapter 1445) ***Sword of the Netherworld River *Primordial Chaos (chapter 1037) *Major Destruction (chapter 948) Dao Trees * Normal Dao Tree feet tall (chapter 669) * Nine Nine Dao Tree feet tall (chapter 854) Dao Domains * Primordial - Major Destruction ** Dao Domain Realm (chapter 986) - Evolved to Primordial (chapter 1453) - Primordial Destruction ** Primordial Chaos (chapter 1622) * Pure Yang ** Dao Domain Realm (chapter 1120) * Space - Time ** Dao Domain Realm (chapter 1120) Dao Fruits * Pure Yang- Pure Yin ** Nine Leaf Dao Fruit (chapter 1038) * Space - Time Withering ** Nine Leaf Dao Fruit (chapter 1038) * Sword - Saber ** Nine Leaf Dao Fruit (chapter 1039) * Major Destruction - Primordial Chaos ** Nine Leaf Dao Fruit (chapter 1039) Dao Palace *Supreme Nine-treasured Dao Palace (chapter 1117) Divine Lord Royal Seal * 1st Seal - Heavenly Dao Royal Seal (chapter 1616) *2nd Seal - Lifeblood Royal Seal (chapter 1658) *3rd Seal Other Aspect Totems * Ten Thousand Beast Totem ** Three Legged Golden Crow (chapter 300) ** Nine Neonate Totem Seal (chapter 575) *** 0 Tribulations (chapter 580) *** 1 Tribulation (chapter 628) *** ? Lightning * Heretical God Divine Lightning (chapter 1616) Flames * Heretical God Fire Seed (chapter 1116) ** Fused with Empyrean Cleansing Flame (chapter 1116) ** Fused with Extreme Frost-ice Flame (chapter 1199) ** Fused with Soaring Serpent Skyfire Flame (chapter 1199) ** Fused with Toxic Fire (chapter 1364) ** Fused with Fire Centipede (chapter 1364) ** Fused with Fire of Seven Emotions (chapter 1364) ** Fused with Heretical God Force (chapter 1615) Azure Wood Divine Tree * Divine Wood Seed (chapter 1045) * Divine Wood Sapling (chapter 1049) * Divine Wood Sprout (chapter 1116) * Tiny Divine Tree feet tall = 6 meters (chapter 1175) * Tiny Divine Tree feet tall = 9 meters (chapter 1178) * Divine Tree fused with Dao Palace (chapter 1209) * + 100 Feet = 30,5 meters for each Dao Palace Floor * + 900 Feet = 274,3 meters Tree * 1000 Feet Phantom Divine Tree. - Perfected Hou not have been able to withstand even one vine (chapter 1622) Talent * Mystic Rank Grade 5 (chapter 106) * Grandmaster (chapter 467) Category:Cultivation Category:Bloodline Category:Dao Category:Nomological Truths Category:Yi Yun Progress Category:Abilities